Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos
by Brisa02
Summary: Este fic trata del olvido de una fecha importante, de los confusos sentimientos que sienten tanto Yoh como Anna, el uno por el otro y un posible final que podría ser una tragedia.. pero no se, mejo leelo y entérate [dejen reviews TT o por lo menos léan
1. La lluvia, el reflejo del dolor

**Capitulo 1. El reflejo de Anna**

****

**Ya habia pasado un año completo desde que el Torneo de Shamanes se habia suspendido y aquella era una mañana tranquila en la pension Asakura, todavia no habia movimiento en la casa excepto por Anna, quien se habia levantado desde hacia algo de tiempo ya que se habia despertado y no podia volverse a dormir. Eran como las 8:00am cuando Yoh escuchó ruidos en la cocina y medio adormilado decidió bajar a ver que pasaba..**

**- [bostezando] que pasa aqui... Anna??, mientras el shaman decía esto el sueño se le fue de inmediato**

**vaya, hasta que te despertaste, estaba a punto de ir a...**

**- si, jeje que suerte que me levante**

**si, bueno como sea ya es hora de que prepares el desayuno no crees, me muero de hambre**

**Yoh asintió con la cabeza y con una gota de sudor gigante en la cabeza**

**- si jijiji como tu digas Annita - decía Yoh con una sonrisa en los labios**

**bueno en lo que lo preparas me ire a cambiar**

**Diciendo esto Anna se marchó inmediatamente hacia su alcoba pero antes de llegar allá miró hacia el cuarto de Yoh quien habia dejado la puerta abierta, Anna no pudo evitar asomarse y mirar el desorden que habia ahí; ropa tirada, cd's regados por todas partes, envolturas de golosinas y mas... pero lo que Anna no pudo evitar notar fue que Yoh tenia algunas fotos de el con sus amigos sobre el tocador, fotos con sus familiares colgadas en la pared pero no habia ninguna donde ella estuviera presente, al notar esto Anna sintió algo raro en su pecho, algo que ya habia sentido antes y no estaba segura de que era, o mas bien no queria aceptar lo que era.. se quedó pensativa por un rato hasta que se dió cuenta que ya era algo tarde y se apresuró hacia su habitacion, al llegar ahi no pudo evitar buscar entre su ropa, en una caja oculta en el closet un pequeno objeto cuadrado, cuando lo abrió estaba ahí una fotografia de Yoh que mantenia oculta por alguna razon, la miró fijamente y sintió como un sentimiento bastante conocido para ella la invadia y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos con la foto en sus blancas y tersas manos, despues de esto la volvió a guardar en su escondite y se marchó a tomar una ducha.**

**Mientrastanto Yoh se encontraba en la cocina recalentando las sobras de la comida del dia anterior para que desayunaran y abriendo un embase de jugo de naranja para Anna, Yoh se encontraba tan alegre y sonriente como de costumbre, al terminar de "preparar" el desayuno se marchó el tambien hacia su habitacion para dar unos toques finales a su arreglo personal, cuando pasó por fuera de la habitacion de Anna...**

**- Anna!! el desayuno ya esta listo!**

**Y miró que no habia nadie en la habitacion, su intencion era asomarse para echar un vistaso pero decidió mejor no hacerlo por su propia seguridad ya que si la duena de aquel lugar lo descubria le iria muy mal. Pero cuando ya se iba a retirar sintió que su mano tocaba algo suave y decidió ver que era, al mirar descubrió que era la panoleta roja que Anna siempre usaba para sujetarse el pelo, cuando Yoh la tomó entre sus manos por algun motivo sintio deseos de llevarla con el y así lo hizo.**

**Ya en su habitacion Yoh se recostó todavia un rato y tomó la panoleta entre sus manos y la observó cuidadosamente, no pudo evitar que la imagen de Anna se apareciera en su mente, no podia evitar pensar en ella, en sus sentimientos hacia ella, en su olor, en sus ojos negros y en su rubia cabellera pero...**

**- Anna, porque eres asi... porque**

**Decia el joven shaman casi susurrando mientras guardaba la panoleta en un cajon. Mientrastanto Anna ya se habia terminado de arreglar y se disponia a bajar a la cocina cuando notó que su panoleta no estaba, la buscó por todas partes pero fue inutil.**

**Estoy segura de haberla dejado aqui no entiendo que pudo pasar... Yoh!! Yoh!!**

**Decia Anna con voz alta mientras arreglaba su rubia cabellera, de inmediato Yoh acudió al llamado de Anna, aunque el ya sabia el porque de esos gritos.**

**- que pasa**

**tienes idea de donde pueda estar mi panoleta?**

**- no.. porque, no esta?**

**si la estoy buscando es OBVIO que no, bueno como sea si la ves me dices**

**Anna dijo esto con un tono un tanto molesto y pasó junto a Yoh echandole una mirada fulminante, lo unico que hizo Yoh fue regalarle una sonrisa. Cuando ya habian terminado de desayunar Yoh se disponia a salir de la casa cuando...**

**a donde vas?**

**- voy a ver a Manta y a los muchachos, pasaremos el dia juntos**

**entonces supongo que no llegaras a la hora de la comida**

**- asi es, pero no te preocupes Annita, ya deje tu comida preparada**

**...**

**- pasa algo Annita**

**no, nada.. si te vas a ir que estas haciendo aqui parado**

**- ya, ya me voy**

**Yoh se marchó de la casa sin despedirse de Anna, pero esta se habia quedado parada frente al espejo que estaba en el recibidor mirando su reflejo en el y así estuvo durante mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente decidió salir un rato para distraerse pero al instante en que estaba saliendo de la pension se nubló y comenzó a llover pero esto no le importó a Anna**

**maldicion, tenia que empezar a llover ahora.. de todas formas no importa, si me enfermo no le importara a nadie**

**Y así anna continuó su camino, mientras lo hacia su rubia cabellera se empapaba así como toda ella, se encontraba un tanto triste, un tanto confundida, un tanto enojada y un tanto confundida [ porque, porque, porque me siento así, siento ganas de llorar pero no puedo, me siento confundida, siento que soy un poco de soledad y un poco de inseguridad pero... será eso lo que realmente soy o será que... ]**

**Anna iba pensando en esto cuando pasó frente a una tienda de discos y pudo escuchar una cancion que le parecia tan familiar en esos momentos y no pudo evitar quedarse ahí hasta que terminara, cuando lo hizo decidió pasar y comparse ese disco. Ya era de tarde, como las 7:00pm mas o menos y no habia comido nada y no paraba de llover [para que llego a casa si no hay nadie y estar ahí sola... como siempre lo estoy, mejor no]**

**Anna pasó junto al parque y decidió sentarse un rato a ver como llovia, los relampagos eran cada vez mas fuertes pero ella no les temia, eran solo pequeneces. Mientras observaba como caian las gotas de lluvia sobre el piso miraba como su reflejo se distorcionaba con cada una de ellas y no pudo evitar recordar el motivo de su tristeza... [el dia de hoy prefirió pasarlo con sus amigos que conmigo, no sabe qué dia es hoy? no sabe que... porque no me sorprende, todo y TODOS son mas importantes para el menos yo, bueno eso ya no importa siempre ocurre lo mismo no solo con Yoh sino con todos]**

**Al decir estas palabras Anna finalmente se fue hacia la pension, cuando llegó y abrió la puerta no pudo evitar observar que no habia luz, todo estaba en silencio como ella lo sospechaba Yoh aun no llegaba. Anna se pasó de largo a su habitacion sin hacer ninguna parada en otro lado, cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa por un vestido mas seco y sacó el cd que se habia comprado, sacó unas pilas y lo puso en su aparato y la cancion comenzó a sonar.... era Omokage, su cancion favorita, se identificaba tanto con ella que.. bueno sentia un alivio enorme al oirla.**

**En esos momentos Yoh iba llegando a la pension..**

**- como se me pudo olvidar, espero que Anna me perdone**

**Cuando Yoh iba entrando a la casa lo unico que escuchó fue que algo se rompia en la habitacion de Anna, lo unico que hizo fue tirar los paquetes que traia en las manos y subir a ver que ocurria, al llegar arriba Yoh se quedó petrificado al entrar a la habitacion de Anna....**

****

**CONTINUARÁ.....**


	2. Tu reflejo, mi reflejo

**Capitulo 2. Tu reflejo, mi reflejo**

****

**Cuando Yoh iba entrando a la casa lo unico que escuchó fue que algo se rompia en la habitacion de Anna, lo unico que hizo fue tirar los paquetes que traia en las manos y subir a ver que ocurria, al llegar arriba Yoh se quedó petrificado al entrar a la habitacion de Anna quien se encontraba encogida en un rincon de la habitacion con la cabeza metida entre el hueco de su vientre y las piernas y junto a ella el espejo de su cuarto estaba destrozado, partido en miles de pedazos. Despues de reaccionar lo primero que hizo Yoh fue correr hacia donde su prometida para ver como estaba, no habia luz pero le era facil distinguir la dorada cabellera que brillaba con la luz de la luna en la oscuridad**

**- Anna!! estas bien Anna!!! respondeme**

** que quieres.. estoy bien**

**- menos mal, no sabes lo preocupado que estoy.... por ti**

****

**Al escuchar esto Anna se quedó petrificada y no pudo decir nada, pero Yoh le levanto la cara dulcemente y se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos y es que ella era tan perfecta.. su rostro, su cuerpo, sus labios toda ella y esa noche Yoh lo notó mas que de costubre**

** porque me miras asi**

**- perdoname, hoy era tu cumpleanos y se me olvido, lo siento Anna**

** salte de mi habitacion de inmediato- grito la itako medio molesta**

**- pero Anna... no, no me ire de aqui**

** que? pero como te atreves a contradecirme - dijo la itako con la voz quebrantada**

**- Anna ya te dije que lo sentia, que sentia haberme olvidado que hoy... - el shaman no pudo terminar la frase ya que Anna le envio una de sus miradas matadoras**

**- ... bueno ya sabes como soy yo Anna U - Yoh decia esto mientras le ofrecia una de sus tipicas sonrisas a la itako, mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar mirar q una de las manos de su prometida estaba sangrando un poco, asi que de inmediato trato de tomarla pero Anna se lo impedia pero en un descuido, su mano se fue acercando a la de ella lentamente hasta que pudo acercarla a su rostro para ver la herida que esta tenia**

**- te duele Annita o.o -pregunto el shaman con tono preocupado pero la itako no le respondio- bueno entonces te la curare - diciendo esto yoh saco un trozo de tela de no se donde y se lo amarro en la mano a Anna y luego devolvio aquella suave mano a su duena**

**- listo con esto estaras mejor Anna ... Anna... Anna? Anna?! Anna que te pasa porque no me respondes, Anna?!?! - el shaman decia esto mientras veia como los ojos de su prometida se iban cerrando poco a poco y ella iba respirando mas agitadamente**

** Yoh.. - mientras la itako decia esto a duras penas, solo escuchaba la voz de Yoh a lo lejos pero no entendia lo que le decia, solo oia voces... voces... mas tarde, ya en la madrugada la itako abrio los ojos un poco confundida por lo que habia pasado anteriormente, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba discutiendo con Yoh y que este tomaba su mano, despues de eso todo era confuso, muy confuso... lo unico que recordaba con claridad era la sensacion de caer en un abismo profundo, sola.. sola.. pero no, no era asi, ella no estaba sola porque habia alguien a su lado, alguien que la hacia sentirse segura, protegida, aunque ella odiara sentir que dependia de alguien, y ese alguien era Yoh, su prometido que estaba dormido junto a ella recargado sobre su hombro y mientras dormia la itako solo podia mirar el rostro del joven que irradiaba una paz, una tranquilidad, algo que la hacia sentir tranquila y... y algo mas. Esa noche por la mente de la itako pasaron tantas cosas y al final lo unico que pudo decir..**

** ahora estamos tan cerca..... y a la vez tan lejos...**

**Despues de decir esto recostó su cabeza sobre la de su prometido y se durmió.**

****

**FIN**

****

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola, muchisimas gracias por haber leido este fic, la verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiendo esto n.n**

anna azakura-** muchas gracias por leer mi fic nn y es bueno que hagas tantas preguntas me gusta dejar en suspenso o.o jojo bueno espero que todo se haya aclarado en este capitulo y que te haya gustando n.n**

mailyn asakura**- que bueno que te gusto el fic me tardé un poco en subirlo porque no me llegaba la inspiracion x-x espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho**

****

**Bueno esto es todo y muchas gracias a los que leyeron este fic nn**


End file.
